The present invention relates to a seat assembly, and more particularly to a seat assembly of bicycle, which can adjust the seat width.
A conventional seat of bicycle usually provides a rigid base secured on the seat post of the bicycle. The base further provides a foaming material thereon and then covered a cloth piece or a leather piece on the foaming material. The seat has a triangular shape, which is narrow at front end and is wide at back end.
For providing a comfortable sitting status in riding, the seat is made in different sizes for rider to choose a specific seat to meet his/her body dimension. For the point of view, the seat has to be replaced to meet different riders. But this solution is hard to work in practice, because riders have to buy many seats of different sizes.
Furthermore, the conventional seat has a part extended at front side thereof, which will make rider, especial the lady riders, having problem to get on and get off the bicycle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly of bicycle, which can adjust the seat width to meet different riders.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly of bicycle, which can collapse the front side of the seat.
According to the objectives of the present invention, a seat assembly adapted to be mounted on the seat post of a bicycle comprises a seat base, two side seat members slidably and respectively mounted at the left and right sides of said seat base such that each of said side seat members can be slid on the seat base towards left or right and positioned at a predetermined position, and a front seat member pivotally mounted at a front side of said seat base such that the front seat member can be turned between an extending position, in which the front seat member is extending forward from the front side of the seat base, and a collapsing position that the front seat member is collapsed and disposed under the front side of the seat base.